The present invention relates to a gel sealing device for sealing a passage of elongate parts through an opening. The gel sealing device provides a sealing section through which the elongate parts extends, wherein the gel sealing device comprises a gel sealing block having an upper flange and a lower flange with a support section disposed therebetween for supporting a gel ring sandwiched between the flanges in direction of extension of the elongate parts and which forms the sealing section.
Such a gel sealing device is e.g. known from WO 2005/027290 A1, which finds particular application in the field of telecommunications technology to which the present invention also preferably relates.
The known gel sealing device is accommodated in a lower housing body which is connectable to an upper housing body which forms a cable organizing area and is provided with a foldable gel ring comprising two semicircular gel ring segments which abut against each other in a radial inner area of the gel sealing device to form a common sealing section therebetween through which a plurality of cables extends. Conventionally, the plurality of cables comprises at least one cable from a provider site and at least one cable ranging to a customer site, e.g. a dwelling unit, wherein said provider cable and said customer cable are spliced within the organising area provided in an area of the upper housing body in which the splicing is sealed against environmental influences. The provider cable denoting a main cable may comprise one or more signal transmitting elements, such as an optical fibre element or a metal wire element, which is at last surrounded by an outer jacket protecting said element. The customer cable normally comprises an optical fibre element or a metal wire element to be spliced with the assigned element of the main cable in the organizing area of the upper housing body, wherein said optical fibre element or metal wire element is also protected by an outer jacket or a tube as e.g. used in blown fibre application.
Normally, the housing and the gel sealing device are accessed during its lifetime for several times in order to install individually, further cables at different times. Thereby, the sealing section through which the cables extend, needs to be made accessible for introducing therein, the further cables to be installed. By the accessing of the sealing section, all cables extending therethrough are exposed accessibly. Accordingly, during installation of further cables, particular attention is demanded for the cables already installed and extending through the gel sealing device to prevent damage or the like of said cables.